


Dispatch Namjin: First Sighting

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Dispatch spots Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin from BTS out having dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Dispatch: The First sighting 

BTS Rap Monster and Jin were spotted at Hangang Park, Gangnam. They were strolling together near Han river after having dinner. 

Dispatch released pictures of these two BTS members enjoying a walk and chat along the Han river, which is a famous dating spot for couples. 

According to various netizen reports, BTS’s Rap Monster and Jin were spotted having a cozy dinner where they both looked comfortable and relaxed. 

Despite their group’s busy promotions and overseas concerts, Rap Monster and Jin spend time to chat and hangout with each other. Netizens have been reacting positively to the teamwork they see between the eldest BTS member Jin and the leader Rap Monster. Resent rumors have surfaced that the two members are working on a collaboration. These two members have previously worked on a song titled Trouble. 

Do you have a friend like Rapmonster or Jin? Meanwhile, Rap Monster and Jin will be special MC’s MBC Music Show. 

 

“Hoseok-hyung, come here” 

“yes, kookie-ah” 

“Hyung look…. Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung were spotted by dispatch”

“Ahhhh, yes looks like that is them” 

“That was a few days ago, right hyung? They stayed behind to do an extra hour of dance practice”

“Yes, kookie it was that night. They must have gotten some food after.” 

Interesting Hoseok thought as Jimin joined them to read the dispatch report. Hoseok turned to find Yoongi so that they could gossip about the hyungs, when he hears Jimin say, “What? they went to dinner without us? It seems like they could have at least invited us… specially Hangang Park is super far from the practice room and the dorm. We could have met them there.” 

Curiosor and curiosor, Hoseok thought as he knocked on Yoongi’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> This is a gift for a friend who is also a fellow namjin enthusiast. I am going to be highlighting several Namjin moments and using how dispatch and the media discussed Kystal/Kai, Suzy/Minho and other couples.


End file.
